Eine Reise nach Mittelerde
by RosieBrandybock
Summary: Ein Mädchen gerät nach Mittelerde. Es ist eine von vielen Geschichten. Ich wäre aber froh, wenn ihr sie lesen würdet. Reviewt bitte!!


A/N: Das kommt dabei raus, wenn man in der Schule nichts besseres zu tun hat, als vor sich hinzuträumen.  
  
Disclaimer: Tja, wie wohl jeder weiß, gehört "Der Herr der Ringe" unserem verehrten Professor Tolkien. Ich habe nix davon erfunden und mir gehört auch keine der Figuren (Noch nicht mal ein winzigkleiner Hobbit *schnüff*) .  
  
~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_- _~**~_-_~**~  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ich möchte mich erst mal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Hannah Steinke und ich bin ein fanatischer HdR-Fan. Meine Freunde halten mich alle für durchgeknallt. Ich will euch vom seltsamsten Tag in meinem Leben berichten.  
  
Als ich an diesem Morgen wie immer aufstand, war etwas anders als sonst. Ich fühlte mich beobachtet. Allerdings dachte ich mir nichts dabei, da mein Zimmer mit Postern vollgehängt ist. Ausnahmsweise nahm ich heute mal keine HdR-Sachen mit zur Schule, da nichts mehr in meinem Rucksack passte. Wir wollten heute nämlich einen Ausflug machen. Als ich damit fertig war, zog ich mir meine Jacke an und verabschiedete mich von meinen Eltern. Ich ging wie immer durch den kleinen Park beim Umweltamt. Gerade, als ich eine kleine Treppe heraufstieg, passierte etwas sehr seltsames. Ich trat mit meinem Fuß statt auf die Stufe ins Leere. Nachdem ich einige Sekunden gefallen war, krachte ich mit voller Wucht auf einen Steinboden. Das letzte, was ich sah, war, dass ich auf einer Terrasse lag, auf der sich einige Menschen befanden.  
  
Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich in einem schönen Zimmer in einem großen Bett aufgewacht bin. Seltsamerweise tat mir nach diesem Sturz nichts weh. Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um. Das Zimmer war hell und hübsch, hatte aber keine elektrischen Lampen. Und dieser Baustiel kam mir bekannt vor.  
  
Am Fußende meines Bettes saß eine hübsche Frau. Mein Blick blieb an ihren Ohren hängen. Sie waren spitz!  
  
Mir kam da ein Gedanke. Das musste eine Elbin sein! Dieser Gedanke jagte mir im ersten Moment einen Schrecken ein. Die Frau hatte mein erschrecken bemerkt.  
  
"Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, hier wird euch niemand etwas zu leide tun. Ihr befindet euch in Imladris, im Hause von Lord Elrond. Mein Name ist Nellwen*." sagte sie. Beinahe automatisch griff ich bei dem Wort "Imladris" an meinen Hals und suchte meinen Ring. Die Kette war noch da, aber mein Ring war verschwunden! Ich versuchte, aufzustehen, aber Nellwen hielt mich auf. "Ihr solltet noch mindestens einen Tag im Bett bleiben, hat Lord Elrond befohlen. Ihr seid ziemlich heftig auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen," sagte sie mit einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Sie hatte ja auch recht. Als ich mich aufrichtete, hatte ich auf einmal ziemliche Kopfschmerzen und ließ mich wieder in die Kissen zurückfallen.  
  
Verrückte Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. Als erstes dachte ich, dass ich träumte. Allerdings fiel mir dann ja ein, dass man im Traum keine Schmerzen fühlt. Aber ich hatte ja heftige Kopfschmerzen. Mein nächster Gedanke war, dass ich in einer Irrenanstalt gelandet war. Was sollten dann aber die spitzen Ohren? Die Ärzte würden sich für einen Patienten niemals so ins Zeug legen. Danach habe ich gedacht, dass ich mir irgendwo den kopf gestoßen haben musste (habe eine Zeit lang MacGyver gekuckt). Allerdings, woran sollte ich mich gestoßen haben? Aber dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich ja in irgendetwas hineingefallen war. Das konnte irgendetwas gewesen sein, ein Tor zu einer Parallelwelt oder so (bin auch ein großer Sci-fi- Freak). Verwirrt schlief ich wieder ein.  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, saß Nellwen immer noch (oder schon wieder) an meinem Bett.  
  
"Ah, endlich wieder wach. Beim letzten Mal durfte ich euch noch nicht so viel erzählen, da ihr euch noch schonen solltet. Mir wurde aufgetragen, auf euch aufzupassen und um euch alle Fragen zu beantworten." sagte sie. "Seid ihr ... eine Elbin?" fragte ich neugierig. Sie lachte. Es war ein glockenklares Lachen. "Natürlich!" antwortete sie. Ich versuchte abermals, aufzustehen. Es klappte, denn meine Kopfschmerzen waren vollkommen verschwunden. Da bemerkte ich, dass ich ein seidenes Nachthemd anhatte. "Wo ist denn meine Kleidung?" fragte ich. "Herr Elrond war der Meinung, dass eure alte Kleidung nicht vornehm genug war für eine Auserwählte." sagte Nellwen mit einem Lachen.  
  
"Auserw-... Moment, ihr müsst mich mit jemanden verwechseln", stotterte ich. Da lande ich schon in Mittelerde und werde hier auch noch für etwas besonderes gehalten! Das war doch einfach zuviel für mich. Ich dachte, dass es eine neue TV-Show war, die ahnungslose HdR-Fans überfallt und verkohlt. Aber woher sollten sie von meinem Lieblingthema wissen? "Es ist noch nie geschehen, dass jemand einfach so vom Himmel fällt. Da müssen schon die Valar etwas zu beigetragen haben." sagte sie. Mir verschlug es die Sprache. Ich hatte total vergessen, dass es in Mittelerde so etwas wie Götter gibt. Aber daran, dass sie mit meinem Auftauchen in Mittelerde zu tun haben, glaubte ich nicht, Ich dachte eher an Parallelwelten und ähnliches (ja ja, ich bin halt ein Sci-fi-Freak).  
  
"Was soll ich denn jetzt anziehen?" fragte ich sie. Nellwen deutete auf einen Stuhl, der in dem Zimmer stand. Über der Stuhllehne lag ein Kleid. Es sah unbezahlbar aus, denn es schimmerte im Licht wie Silber. In den Stoff musste irgendetwas eingewebt sein. Die Farbe des Kleides war ein schönes dunkelgrün. Daneben lag auch ein Stoffgürtel, der mit Silberfäden verziert war. "Ist das wirklich für mich?" fragte ich ungläubig. "Natürlich, für wen sollte es sonst sein?" antwortete Nellwen. Ich nahm das Kleid in meine Hand. Nellwen wollte das Zimmer verlassen. "Könntet ihr bitte nach meiner alten Kleidung fragen? Ich hätte sie doch gerne wieder," rief ich ihr noch hinterher.  
  
Nachdem sie das Zimmer verlassen hat, zog ich mein Nachthemd aus und das Kleid an. Es passte wie angegossen. Irgendwie war ich darin zierlicher als sonst. Nachdem ich den Gürtel umgelegt hatte, verlies ich das Zimmer. Davor hat Nellwen auf mich gewartet.  
  
"Lord Elrond hat mir befohlen, euch zu ihm zu führen, wenn ihr wieder aufstehen könnt," sagte sie zu mir. Gemeinsam gingen wir los. Sie führte mich durch einige Gänge. Den Weg konnte ich mir nicht merken, weil ich die ganze Zeit die Wände angesehen habe. Die Wände waren mit Bildern verziert. Aber was für Bilder! Solche Kunstwerke habe ich noch nie von so nahe betrachtet. Nellwen blieb vor einer Tür stehen. "Dies ist die Tür zu Lord Elronds Arbeitszimmer. Ich kann euch leider nicht begleiten," sagte sie und klopfte an die Tür. Sie wurde geöffnet und ich trat ein. Der Raum, in den ich ging, war ein Arbeitszimmer. An den Wänden waren Bücherregale. Ich versuchte, die Titel zu lesen. Leider waren sie in Tengwar verfass. In Gedanken war ich sauer auf mich, da ich Tengwar nicht beherrsche. Tja, das hat man jetzt davon. Ich musste mal jemanden finden, der mir Tengwar beibringt. Ich nahm mir vor, Nellwen darauf anzusprechen.  
  
Lord Elrond saß an einem prächtigen Tisch, auf dem einige Bücher und Schriftrollen verteilt waren. Er sah genau so wie im Film aus.  
  
"Willkommen," begrüßte er mich freundlich. Ich fühlte mich total fehl am Platz.  
  
"Setz dich doch," sagte er mit einem Blick, der mir klar machte, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen brauchte. ch setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und Lord Elrond fing an, mich auszufragen.  
  
"Wie lautet euer Name?" fing er an zu fragen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Hannah Steinke," antwortete ich ihm.  
  
"Wie alt seid ihr?"  
  
"16 Jahre."  
  
"Wo kommt ihr her?"  
  
"Aus einer Stadt in Niedersachsen. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass ich in einer Parallelwelt gelandet bin. Deswegen werdet ihr Niedersachsen wahrscheinlich nicht kennen." antwortete ich auf diese Frage. Ich hatte mir überlegt, ihn mit "Ihr" anzusprechen. Will nicht wissen, wie er auf eine andere Anrede reagiert hätte. Ich erinnerte mich da gerade an gewisse Fanfics.  
  
"Erzähle mir mal, wie ihr hier hergekommen seid," forderte Elrond mich auf.  
  
Ich erzählte ihm alles, was ich wusste, besser gesagt, alles, an das ich mich erinnerte.  
  
"Ich ging wie jeden Tag zur Schule. Auf einmal, als ich eine Treppe hochstieg, fiel ich in ein Loch oder so. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich auf einer Terasse aufgeschlagen bin und das ich ohnmächtig wurde."  
  
"Hm ja, eine recht seltsame Geschichte. Selbst ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du hierher gekommen bist," sagte er. "Ich hoffe aber, dass du noch eine weile unser Gast bleibst. Ich versuche etwas in der Bibliothek zu finden, was dir vielleicht den Rückweg ermöglicht. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass ich etwas finden werde. Du kannst gehen, wenn du keine Fragen mehr hast."  
  
Da ich nichts wusste, was ich Lord Elrond fragen könnte, stand ich auf und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Vor dem Zimmer wartete Nellwen auf mich.  
  
"Soll ich dir Bruchtal zeigen?" fragte sie mich.  
  
"Gerne! Ach, da fällt mir ein, ich habe mich dir ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Hannah," sagte ich ihr. "Allerdings, könnte ich vorher erst meine normale Kleidung anziehen? Ich komme mir in einem Kleid seltsam vor."  
  
Nellwen lachte wieder. Sie schien viel zu lachen. "Ich werde euch eure Kleidung holen. Wartet in eurem Zimmer auf mich," sagte sie und wollte gehen.  
  
Ich hielt sie auf: "Ähm Nellwen ... ich weiß den Rückweg zu meinem Zimmer nicht mehr, da ich auf dem Hinweg von den Bildern an der Wand so fasziniert war und mir den Weg nicht gemerkt habe," sagte ich kleinlaut.  
  
"Ich führe euch zu eurem Zimmer zurück," sagte sie und ging los. Diesmal merkte ich mir den Weg. Vor der Tür angekommen, sagte ich Nellwen noch etwas: "Ach, könntest du mich bitte duzen? Wenn du das nicht machst, komme ich mir so alt vor." Mit diesen Worten verschwand ich in mein Gästezimmer und ließ mich dort auf mein Bett fallen. Nellwen brauchte nicht lange. Nach etwa 5 Minuten klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein," rief ich. Die Tür ging auf und Nellwen kam herein. Sie hatte mein T-Shirt und meine Jeans dabei. "Hier," sagte sie und gab mir beides, danach ging sie aus dem Raum. Begeistert, meine Kleidung wiederzuhaben, zog ich mich um. Endlich hatte ich wieder etwas normales an. Ich wollte schon aus dem Zimmer gehen, lief dann aber noch einmal zum Schrank zurück, da dort mein Rucksack angelehnt war. Mir war nämlich eingefallen, dass ich meinen Fotoapparat wegen des Ausfluges mitgenommen hatte. Den wollte ich mitnehmen, um Bruchtal zu fotografieren. Mit dem Fotoapparat in der Hand ging ich aus dem Zimmer. Vor der Tür wartete, wie immer, Nellwen auf mich.  
  
"Was hasst du da in der Hand?" fragte sie neugierig. 'Gut, sie hat sich das mit dem duzen gemerkt,' dacht ich erfreut.  
  
"Das ist ein Fotoapparat. Damit kann man Bilder aufnehmen," antwortete ich und zog aus einer meiner Hosentaschen mein Portmonee. In diesem Portmonee waren Bilder meiner Familie. Ich nahm das Foto meines Vaters und zeigte es Nellwen.  
  
"Solche Bilder macht man mit einem Fotoapparat. Allerdings muss man die Bilder erst in einem Fotoladen abgeben, damit sie so aussehen. Diese Bilder werden Fotos genannt," erklärte ich ihr und gab ihr das Foto. Nellwen war schlichtweg begeistert.  
  
"Das ist ja wunderschön, da muss Magie mit dabei sein."  
  
"Nein, das ist keine Magie. Da steckt irgendein Prozess dahinter, den ich leider nicht kenne." antwortete ich ihr.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen wir los. Sie zeigte mir zuerst den Garten. Ich war total überrascht. So einen herrlichen Garten konnte man sich nicht vorstellen. Davon konnte ich leider nur ein Foto machen, da ich beschlossen hatte, mir einige Bilder als "Notration" aufzusparen. Nach dem Garten zeigte sie mir noch einige Räume im Haus, von denen ich aber keine Fotos machte. Einer von den Räumen war der Speisesaal (der ist natürlich besonders wichtig).  
  
Danach ließ sie mich alleine. Ich lief planlos durch halb Bruchtal. Da fiel mir auf, dass ich in einem Raum war, in dessen Mitte eine Statue stand. Diese Statue hielt ein Tablett, auf dem ein zerbrochenes Schwert lag. 'Das ist Narsil,' schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich betrachtete das Schwert genauer. Es war wunderbar. So ein schönes Schwert hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Die Sonne schien auf dieses Schwert, da sie geraden dabei war, unterzugehen. Ich wollte den Raum gerade wieder verlassen, als jemand eintrat. Leider bemerkte ich nicht gleich, dass da jemand in der Tür stand. Erst, als ich die Tür fast erreicht hatte, fiel er mir auf.  
  
Die Person kam mir sehr bekannt vor, obwohl es in diesem Raum bereits schummerig wurde und er im Schatten stand. Es war Aragorn. Mich traf beinahe der Schlag. Ich wäre fast umgekippt, konnte mich aber noch im letzten Moment beherrschen.  
  
"Ihr müsst das Mädchen sein, dass aus der Luft gefallen ist," sagte er zu mir.  
  
Zum Glück war es in diesem Zimmer jetzt dunkel, dann konnte er nicht bemerken, wie ich rot wurde. Aragorn war nämlich eine meiner Lieblingsfiguren aus HdR und so direkt von ihm angesprochen zu werden, machte mich schon etwas verlegen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Hannah Steinke. Wie ist euer Name?" fragte ich ihn, obwohl ich die Antwort bereits kannte.  
  
"Mein Name ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Entschuldigt meine Neugierde, aber tragen bei euch alle Frauen solche Kleidung?" fragte er.  
  
"Moment mal, wa... ach, stimmt, vergesse ich immer wieder. Natürlich tragen alle Frauen bei uns Hosen. Naja, nicht alle, aber doch schon die meisten." Ich könnte mir auf die Zunge beißen.  
  
Aragorn sah mich ziemlich seltsam an (Vermutete ich wenigstens, da er im Schatten stand).  
  
"Naja, ich muss jetzt gehen. Bin müde. Auf Wiedersehen," sagte ich und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Das war vielleicht peinlich.  
  
Ich ging in mein Zimmer und ließ mich völlig fertig auf mein Bett fallen. Dieser Tag war einfach zu viel für mich gewesen. Nach einer Minute war ich schon eingeschlafen.  
  
~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_- _~**~_-_~**~  
  
* Sindarin: Glockenmädchen (glaub ich jedenfalls. Wenns falsch ist, berichtigt mich bitte.)  
  
~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_-_~**~_- _~**~_-_~**~ 


End file.
